Little Sweet Brother?
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Ibunya menikah lagi dan itu membuat Sakura pusing bukan main, namun ketika ibunya berkata ia akan memiliki adik kecil yang manis, akhirnya Sakura luluh juga. Ya, selama ini Sakura selalu menginginkan seorang adik kecil yang manis. Adik kecil? Benarkah? [SasuSaku] For Uchiha Sakura's birthday. RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

* * *

_Little  Sweet  Brother? _

* * *

.

Oneshoot

* * *

_Fic birthday for Sakura Haruno_

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _pink _nyentrik menatap sedih bangunan sekolah yang ada di hadapannya. Hari adalah hari terakhir ia berada di sekolah ini. Ya, ia akan meninggalkan sekolah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, teman yang ia sayangi dan para guru yang ia hormati.

Dengan berat hati gadis itu melangkah masuk dan membungkuk kepada satpam sebagai rasa hormatnya. Lalu ia memasuki halaman sekolah yang begitu luas.

"Sakura!" gadis itu menoleh ke arah belakang melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya, senyum cerah terukir di sudut bibir Sakura ketika melihat sahabatnya 'lah yang memanggilnya.

"Ino!" gadis cantik bernama Ino langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura dan isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir gadis _ponytail _itu.

"Jahat! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, aku ini sahabatmu!" ucap Ino di dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu sedih." Ungkap Sakura lirih.

"Hiks … kau bahkan tak menceritakan padaku tentang ayah barumu itu! Kau jahat! Selama ini aku selalu menceritakan semuanya padamu! Tapi kau? Hikss," Ino menghapus air matanya kasar, ia merasa dibohongi oleh sahabatnya.

Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Aku sebenarnya tak merestui ibu menikah lagi, aku tak mau memiliki ayah baru. Menurutku semua baik-baik saja kalau hanya ada aku dan ibu, tapi ternyata ibu punya cara pandang sendiri." Sakura menunduk kala menceritakan hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. "Aku tak ingin membebanimu dengan kisah keluargaku," ucap Sakura lagi menatap Ino, "kau sahabatku yang terbaik sampai kapanpun." Sakura kemudian kembali memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Sakura maafkan aku ... aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku tak bisa membuatmu menceritakan semua masalahmu, selama ini aku egois selalu aku yang berkeluh kesah padamu." Ino akhirnya tersenyum walau ia akan merasa kehilangan, tapi ia tak bisa mencegah kepergian Sakura pindah dari sekolah ini dan menjalani hidup barunya di Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah menandakan akhir Sakura mengikuti pendidikan di sini, di Konoha. Mulai hari ini ia akan mengikuti ibunya ke rumah ayah barunya. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ibunya bilang ia sudah menikah dan akan pindah ke Tokyo kota besar.

Selama ini Sakura hidup tanpa ada sosok seorang ayah. Ibunya~~_Haruno Karin_ tak pernah menceritakan seperti apa sosok ayah kandungnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendesah sedih. Selangkah lagi ia berjalan, maka ia akan selamanya meninggalkan sekolah ini.

"Sakura?" Sakura tersentak dan kembali menghadap ke depan, dan di sana seseorang yang tak ia kenali berdiri di depannya.

"Kau ... siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aa, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Itachi Uchiha, ayah barumu." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajah tampannya.

_Deg_!

Sakura termangu dengan mata sedikit terbelalak melihat laki-laki di depannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda dan tampan. Oh, ya Tuhan ... apa benar ini suami baru ibuku? Batin Sakura tak percaya.

"Ayo masuk! Kita akan ke Tokyo sekarang. Ibumu sudah menunggu di rumah dengan adik barumu." Ucap Itachi lembut.

"Eh? Aa, baiklah." Akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil laki-laki yang mengaku ayahnya itu, walau ia sedikit ragu, tapi tak mungkin 'kan ia diculik laki-laki setampan ini. Lagipula Sakura bukan anak orang kaya yang pantas diculik.

"Bagaimana perpisahan dengan temanmu, pasti mereka sedih," ucap Itachi berbasa-basi mencoba lebih akrab dengan putri barunya.

Sakura melirik Itachi dari ekor matanya. "Hm, begitulah." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Hn, tenang saja di sekolah barumu nanti aku yakin kau akan banyak punya teman, kudengar dari Karin kau pandai bergaul." Ungkap Itachi seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Kehidupan baru seperti apa yang akan ia jalani nanti? Walau ia sedikit takut, tapi ibunya bilang ia akan memiliki adik yang lucu dan imut. Hm, memang sejak dulu Sakura ingin memiliki seorang adik agar bisa diajak bermain dan dipeluk saat tidur. Ah, memikirkan itu semua membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar dan kembali bersemangat.

Ibunya memang masih muda. Ia hamil di luar nikah saat lulus SMA dan laki-laki yang menghamili Karin tak tahu ada di mana sekarang, yang pasti laki-laki itu tak datang untuk bertanggungjawab. Karin yang belum puas menikmati masa mudanya tak jarang bersikap sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Bahkan Karin sering bertengkar dengan Sakura hanya karena hal sepele atau memperebutkan sesuatu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Karin mampu membohongi putri tunggalnya. Ya, ia ijin keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan, tapi nyatanya ia menikah dan pulang-pulang membawa kabar yang membuat kepala Sakura hampir pecah, namun amarah Sakura mereda saat Karin bilang suaminya mempunyai anak yang imut dan lucu. Mendengar itu tentu Sakura senang bukan main dan Karin pun berhasil membujuk Sakura pindah ke Tokyo tempat suaminya berada.

.

.

.

.

.

_Little Sweet Brother?_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya Itachi dan Sakura tiba di rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil, rumah sederhana namun mewah.

Impian semua orang memang seperti ini 'kan? Memiliki seorang ayah, ibu dan saudara. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Apa ia akan mendapatkannya di sini?

Sakura turun dari mobil mengikuti langkah Itachi. Hari sudah gelap perjalanan dari Konoha ke Tokyo memang jauh. Sakura berjalan mengikuti Itachi di depannya menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

_Cklek_-

Pintu itu bahkan telah terbuka sebelum Itachi mengetuknya. Dan di sana seorang wanita berambut merah tengah menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Sakura! Kau sudah datang, sayang?" Karin memeluk putrinya erat, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam diam. "Ayo masuk! Kau pasti lapar, Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Karin mengandeng putri tunggalnya dan sedikit mendelik pada Itachi. Itachi membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

.

Sakura, Karin dan Itachi duduk di meja makan. Sakura dengan lahap memakan masakan ibunya, sedangkan Karin dan Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang sangat menikmati makan malamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Meminum air putih, lalu ia menatap Karin serius. "Ibu, mana adik kecilku?"

"Uhuk … uhuk!"

Karin dan Itachi sama-sama terbatuk mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mereka saling pandang seakan memberikan kode rahasia.

"Aa, sepertinya dia sudah tidur." Ucap Karin seraya tersenyum gugup pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura melihat jam di dinding yang telah menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Ah- pantas saja adiknya sudah tidur anak kecil memang tidur cepat. Batinnya. "Oh, lalu di mana kamarnya? Aku ingin melihat adik kecilku."

"Apa?!" Karin terkejut bukan main. "Aa, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, besok kau harus ke sekolah barumu, 'kan?" bujuk Karin, tapi Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan Karin paham apa maksud anaknya. "Haah ... baiklah kau naik saja ke lantai dua, pintu kamar berwarna putih itu kamar barumu dan pintu warna biru muda tepat di depan kamarmu itu adalah kamar adikmu, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggunya."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura melenggang naik ke lantai atas, sedangkan Itachi dan Karin terlihat cemas.

.

_Cklek_-

Sakura perlahan membuka pintu kamar berwarna biru muda di depannya. Ketika ia memasuki kamar itu, nuansa biru dongker ruangan itu begitu membuatnya terpana.

Sakura berjalan menuju tengah ruangan dan ia langsung tersenyum lembut ketika melihat seseorang tidur di balik selimut hitam dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Ah, lihatlah adik kecilku ini. Dia begitu manis dan imut." Bisik Sakura seraya memandang adik tirinya takjub.

Sakura sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Dia ini ... laki-laki atau perempuan? Wajahnya manis seperti perempuan, tapi rambut _raven_-nya pendek seperti laki-laki." Gumam Sakura iseng.

Perlahan Sakura membelai rambut halus adiknya. "Hm, dia masih SD atau SMP, ya?" Sakura tak bisa melihat postur tubuh adiknya ini karena tertutupi selimut tebal hanya wajah polos yang terlihat. "Ah, senang sekali rasanya. Akhirnya aku punya adik yang manis, nanti aku akan memberitahu Ino, ia pasti akan iri padaku, hihi ..." ucap Sakura seraya terkekeh kecil.

Sakura kembali menatap wajah polos di depannya dengan lembut, lalu tanpa sadar tangannya terjulur membelai helaian _raven _lembut milik adik tirinya. "Hm, Uchiha Sasuke ... kau adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Ya, beberapa jam lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Dan Uchiha Sasuke? Sakura mengetahui nama adik tirinya dari Karin, tentu saja. Mulai hari ini Sakura yakin hidupnya akan lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran adik manisnya ini.

_Chu_-

Sakura mengecup basah kening Sasuke yang tertidur lembut. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, adik manisku, dan kuharap mulai besok kau mau tidur bersamaku. Menjadi gulingku setiap aku tidur, dan menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat ketika kubuka kedua mataku di pagi hari. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Bisik Sakura. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, kedua iris hitam sekelam malam yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya kini terlihat sedikit demi sedikit.

Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan sebuah tangan keluar dari balutan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, dan tangan itu menyentuh keningnya yang terasa dingin.

Kedua iris _onyx _itu menyipit dan sejurus kemudian senyum kecil terpeta di bibirnya. "Hn, Haruno Sakura ya?" gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia kembali menutup matanya setelah menyetel alarm untuk tengah malam nanti di ponselnya.

_Ya, ada yang harus ia lakukan tengah malam nanti._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura memasuki kamar barunya yang berada tepat di depan kamar adik tirinya. Iris klorofil indahnya mengerjab takjub melihat isi kamarnya yang sangat Haruno Sakura sekali. Ah- ternyata selama ini ibunya sudah mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya.

Sakura melangkah lebih dalam lagi setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk sekedar mengunci pintu kamarnya.

_Bruk_!

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur _queen size_ yang mulai saat ini telah menjadi miliknya.

"Hm, rasanya nyaman sekali..." ucapnya seraya menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Perjalananya sore tadi dari Konoha ke Tokyo membuat seluruh tubuhnya remuk, dan sepertinya saat ini sudah waktunya untuk ia beristirahat.

Sakura kembali membuka matanya sekedar untuk melihat jam dinding, dan ternyata waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Menghela napas dan menguap sejenak, akhirnya iris klorofil indahnya kembali tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Dan tak perlu menghitung waktu lama, kini gadis berhelaian serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu telah sampai pada alam bawah sadarnya.

.

_Grep_!

Sepasang tangan kekar melilit sempurna di pinggangnya, dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Itulah yang ia rasakan, tanpa sadar Sakura ikut memeluk _sesuatu _di antara kedua dadanya.

_Beruraian ..._

_Lembut ..._

_Pendek ..._

_Mencuat ..._

_Seperti rambut seseorang ..._

_Deg!_

_Tunggu?!_

Perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka dan dengan pelan iris klorofil indah di baliknya mulai terlihat. Penglihatannya merabun, dan semar-semar Sakura melihat cahaya kecil kekuningan tepat di depannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu matanya terbeliak tak percaya melihat wajah _adik kecilnya_ tepat berada di depan wajahnya dengan sebuah kue kecil di tangannya. Iris _onyx _indah milik adik kecilnya terlihat bersinar tajam menatapnya.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sakura ragu. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Hn, Sakura Haruno ...," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura _intens_.

_Deg_!

Sakura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar suara adik tirinya. Kenapa suara adiknya seperti suara laki-laki dewasa?

"S-Sasuke?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan aku menjadi gulingmu di setiap malamnya?" ucap laki-laki itu seraya menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua dan ia langsung duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

_Deg_!

Sakura terbengong melihat laki-laki di depannya ini hanya dengan kaos dalam dan celana pendek.

Sakura segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membekap mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak. Tidak dapat dipercaya! Adik imutnya ternyata seorang laki-laki dewasa. Tuhan!

"A-apa? K-kau?" Sakura terkejut bukan main dan akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Hn? Sayang sekali, aku bukan _adik kecil_ yang lucu seperti harapanmu, Nona Haruno."

"Jadi, kau bukan adik kecilku?" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke beranjak menghampiri Sakura yang berada di lantai, lalu ia berjongkok tepat di depan Sakura. "Adik kecil? Ternyata kau hanya gadis yang mampu dibodohi oleh ibumu sendiri."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Kurang ajar! Ternyata Ibunya kembali membohonginya! Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya tajam, lalu ia segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu hendak mencari ibunya yang kurang ajar itu.

_Cklek_~~

Sakura telah berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya, namun sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar ia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"..."

Mata Sakura terbelak tak percaya mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya, lalu dengan perasaan kesal Sakura segera berlari ke lantai bawah mencari ibunya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah meniup lilin seraya tersenyum tipis di kamarnya.

.

_"Hn, Otanjoubi omedetou. Sebagai hadiah, aku akan menjadi gulingmu setiap malam seperti yang kauingingkan."_

_Blush_!

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna mengingat apa yang _adik kecil manisnya_ ucapkan tadi. Dengan langkah seribu Sakura segera menghampiri pintu kamar ibunya.

_Duk, duk, duk_!

"Ibu aku tahu kau belum tidur! Cepat keluar! Dasar pembohong! Tega sekali kau membohongi anakmu!" teriak Sakura seraya terus menggedor pintu kamar ibunya dengan wajah memerah antara malu dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan dan marah karena semua ini gara-gara Karin. Mengabaikan waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam lebih, Sakura terus menggedor pintu itu.

Sumpah demi apapun! Bagaimana nasibnya kelak? Kenapa ibunya tega mengatakan bahwa ia akan memiliki adik yang imut, tapi nyatanya? Arggggh! _Shannaroooo_!

_Satu yang ada di dalam benak Sakura ... bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui bahwa sekarang ulang tahunnya? Bukankah mereka belum saling mengenal? Dan menjadi gulingnya setiap malam? Apa Sasuke serius? Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara ibunya! Arggghhhh double shannarooooooooo!_

* * *

END!

* * *

A/N : Hiyaaaaaa telat-telat T_T HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY QUEEN UCHIHA SAKURA :D Um, apa ya ... Sasa tahu fic ini _gajeness_, tapi mau gimana lagi? Daripada Sasa ngga buat fic buat birthday mamanya Sarada sama sekali xD Intinya ... Sasa ucapkan selamat ulang tahun deh buat Nyonya muda Uchiha ... cie, cie yang udah jadi istrinya papa Sasuke xD Semoga anaknya semakin buanyak! Bikin dedek bayi buat Sarada-chan ya Mama Saku! Wkwkwk ... /Disahannaro Mama Sakura/Dichidori Papa Sasuke/Dipeluk ayang Madara/ xD Semoga suka, terima kasih.

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
